1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to landscaping blocks for use with retaining walls and, more particularly, to landscaping blocks for preventing longitudinal and lateral displacement of a retaining wall.
2. State of the Art
There are a number of prior art building blocks which can be used for building walls with or without mortar or for building retaining walls and for stabilizing slopes as protection against erosion damages or slides. Such blocks are usually arranged in courses in an open form of construction so that the intervening spaces can be filled with dirt whereby plants or grass can be grown in such spaces. For example, various building block constructions are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 379,338 (Steinau), U.S. Pat. No. 1,542,909 (Regan), U.S. Pat. No. 2,737,801 (Barnhart), U.S. Pat. No. 3,073,061 (Pearson), U.S. Design Pat. No. 217,244 (Fairfield), U.S. Design Pat. No. 230,846 (Friederich, et al.) and U.S. Design Pat. No. 264,996 (Siedschlag).
A shortcoming of the prior art retaining wall blocks, however, is the provision of a block for a retaining wall which offers load bearing and innerlocking possibilities to prevent longitudinal and transverse displacement of the blocks relative to each other. Furthermore, there is a need in the art for a building block arrangement wherein the building blocks cover a surface area with a minimum number of blocks.